Prism
For his Earth 652 equivalent, see Phantasm. Jackson "Jack" Elo, known by his superhero identity Prism, is a hero known for his unique mastery of energy manipulation and refraction, which allows him to aid the forces of Good in many ways. Prior to obtaining his powers, Prism was simply Professor Jackson Elo, who worked for Ken Drake as a M.E.T.A. Labs engineer. When Ken Drake's particle accelerator exploded, he and his childhood friend Ben Stone were the first to be affected by it. Jackson was bombarded with dark matter 'Neuro Energy', resulting in many various and powerful mutations unseen on Earth at the time. He now adopted the identity known as Prism, wanting to use his newfound strength for good and make his mark in the world at the same time. However, his powers prove in themselves a difficult issue, as they have the potential to be catastrophic if ever used for malice. Due to this, he has been under the direct watch of Exarch and multiple other organizations to ensure he remains stable. Biography Early Life Jackson had an average upbringing for the most part having been born to Alec Elo and Sarah Elo. His mother worked a small shop in New Gemini and he attended the local school of where he met Ben Stone. His father, however, worked for the government, specifically a branch codenamed Echilon. Following his early teen years Alec was taken away from Jackson due to immense pressure from his workplace, work he didn't tell the family about due to its nature. Jackson loved his parents dearly, but above all respected his father, whom he believed was a hero in his own right which is why he never really got to see him that much. Jackson always found himself drawn into conflicts with his peers, often aggressively voicing his beliefs and refusing to back down against school bullies, this behaviour transferred into his adult life and career as a Vindicator. Although harder to prove directly, Jackson always believed something was haunting him even before he was a Meta-human, himself being open to the idea of the supernatural and Magick. Ben and Jack became best friends during their school years and long into adulthood, they found this friendship still remained. It was by chance that they both ended up working at M.E.T.A. Labs and were involved in the Particle Accelerator Incident. Ben and Jackson found themselves in a similar location near the main accelerator when the machine exploded, Jackson however, was inside the chamber attempting to manually shut it down whereas Ben was present in the overlooking control which. This factor explains their similar powers through energy manipulation but also their differences regarding Prism's wider skillset and offshoots from normal Lightforce manipulation. Meta-Human Career Following the particle accelerator explosion Jack was granted like many others Meta-human powers, his, in particular, was being able to transfer and manipulate almost any form of energy into another, a skill he would use to combat many foes. As Ben set out to form the Icons it was clear Jackson had a different approach to superhero work. As such he eventually formed the Vindicators when Siox emerged, leading to his eventual death at the hands of Prism in contrast to the "no kill" rule the Icon's adopted. Prism as Jackson became known eventually went on to combat other threats such as Baron Jadus and Jared Cross among various others. Instability Prism although powerful and in most cases calm, had a reputation for his clashing views with others. Some of these eventually lead him to make choices and reach points where his powers became unstable due to lack of control, exposure or a mixture of the two. Agent Alfonse noted in one of his reports back to Exarch that Prism has a dangerous tendency to draw to him a "mix of rage and humanity". On many occasions, notably the fight between himself and Dark Crescent (during which he thought his Ben Stone had been killed prior) Prism overpowered the villain due to his rage and emotion alone. This implies a heavy disconnect between his potential and his actual strength which is something perhaps Jack fears to embrace. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' Jackson was changed by the M.E.T.A. Labs particle accelerator. This made his cells more resilient to any form of damage, specifically being able to absorb energy to mitigate damage. This had made him stronger and more durable to superhuman levels. **'Energy manipulation:' Prism's extreme exposure to those high energy particles has granted him an incredible grasp over the transfer of energy and how to control it. He can absorb, redirect and counter almost any energy attack, and manipulate it according to his will, similar to that of Energy's powers. ***'Refraction Backflow:' A unique power developed by Prism which revolves around him latching onto a flow of energy, be it a beam or internal energy source, inside a person and using all of that energy against its source. This is his trump card in combat and is especially deadly to any being whom would usually or could overpower Prism, as they could find that power used against them. ***'Energy blasts' Due to his talent in manipulating energy, by using energy around him or taken in from attack, Prism can shoot blasts of energy from his palms, whether they're small blasts or intense thick beams. Abilities To be added. Weaknesses *'Overload:' This weakness stems from the basic principle of strain, Prism can absorb energy, but the more energy he absorbs, the greater stress he feels. Equipment *'Neutro Armour:' Taking inspiration from the particles that caused his powers, Prism fashioned a suit made of synthetic "energy porus" fibers allowing for greater energy absorption and channeling whilst projecting him from physical attacks. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Meta-humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Engineers Category:Vindicators members